Sirpaleina
by Aimtist
Summary: "Se mikä ei tapa, vahvistaa", kuului kuiskaus tutun äänen. Niin minäkin kerran ajattelin. Nyt tiedän paremmin.


Title: Sirpaleina  
Author: Aimtist  
Characters: Grimmjow & Ichigo. Hieman Grimmjow/Ichigo.  
Warnings: Väkivaltaa, hahmon kuolema.  
Disclaimer: Bleach kuuluu hahmoineen ja maailmoineen Tite Kubolle. Omistan vain juonen enkä saa kirjoittamisesta rahallista hyötyä.

* * *

"Se mikä ei tapa, vahvistaa", kuului kuiskaus tutun äänen.

_Niin minäkin kerran ajattelin._

Nuorukainen tunsi miekan vihlaisevat sivallukset ihollaan kerta toisensa jälkeen, tuoden mukanaan uusia tuskan aaltoja. Kirvoittaen kivun kyyneleitä ja parahduksia nuoresta miehestä.

_Nyt tiedän paremmin._

Ichigo sulki silmänsä, yritti karata painajaisestaan. Hetki hetkeltä hän valui lähemmäs pimeyttä ja vapauttavaa tajuttomuutta, kun uudet iskut ja tuskan vihlaisut vavisuttivat nuoren miehen kehoa. Tuskan aallot hukuttivat hänet alleen.

Nuorukainen kuuli sadistisen miehen sanat virheettömästi vaikka pimeys jo melkein syleili häntä. "Tämä ei ole vielä ohi, shinigami."

Kyyneleet valuivat pojan poskia pitkin, hampaiden kirskuessa yhteen. Hän ei aikonut antaa toisen kuulla huutojaan.

Itselleen tehty lupaus unohtui nopeasti kun tarkasti suunnattu potku osui nuorukaisen sinisen ja punaisen väreissä hehkuvaan vartaloon. Huuto kaikui estotta yössä, kantautumatta kuitenkaan muiden kuin uhrin ja pedon korviin.

_Helvetti._

Pimeys nielaisi nuorukaisen, vei mukaansa tunniksi tai kahdeksi, kiduttaen nuorukaista vielä omalla tavallaan.

Se häntä odotti.

***

Muistot pitivät Ichigoa otteessaan tunteja. Ihanat ja pehmeät muistot muuttuvat pojan herätessä painajaiseksi. Todellisuuden kohtaaminen oli vaikeaa ja tuskallista pilvilinnojen jälkeen, kun hänen yläpuolellaan kohoavien kasvojen ilme oli kaukana unien rakastavasta, kuvastaen enää vain halveksuntaa ja vihaa.

Ichigo sulki silmänsä uudelleen. Hän ei halunnut kohdata rakastamansa miehen kasvoja nyt kun kaikki oli tuhottu. Pilvilinnat olivat mitä ilmeisemmin olleet lasipalatseja, jotka lojuivat nyt sirpaleina hänen ympärillään, vierellään, yhtä lailla Grimmjow:n turmelemina.

Mies kyykistyi hänen vierelleen, tarttui Ichigon leuasta ja työnsi huulensa murskaavalla voimalla vasten pojan omia. Ichigo ei suudellut takaisin. Kyyneleet olivat alkaneet taas valua pojan tuskan värittämiltä silmiltä ja ne valuivat vielä Grimmjow:n lopettaessakin.

Ote Ichigon leuasta vain voimistui entisestään kun nuorukainen yritti vältellä sinisten silmien kylmää katsetta. Voimattomana hänen oli pakko tehdä, kuten espadan käsi opasti ja kohdata toisen siniset silmät, joihin hän oli viikkoja sitten langennut. Ichigosta tuntui kuin aiemman potkun aiheuttama sydämen päällä sijaitseva sinelmä olisi saanut osakseen uusia iskuja, niin hankalaa oli kohdata toisen halveksiva katse. Tuska salpasi melkein pojan hengityksen ja nostatti uusia kyyneliä ruskeisiin silmiin.

Ote mustelmilla olevasta leuasta heltyi ja nuorukainen paiskattiin vasten lattiaa. Grimmjow seisoi taas ylväänä hänen yläpuolellaan, katsellen entistä rakastaan nyt välinpitämättömin silmin. Arrancar harppoi kohti ikkunaa, ohittaen matkallaan peilin jonka hetkeäkään empimättä särki, jättäen Ichigon makaamaan sirpaleiden keskelle, yhtä lailla palasina.

_Se siitä. Hän on palasina. Minä murskasin hänet, kuten pitikin. Aivan kuten Aizen käski. _

"Nyt se on ohi."

Ikkuna heijasti miehen kasvot ja Ichigo näki vihollisensa tutkimattomat, siniset silmät, jotka vielä viimeisen kerran kulkivat hänen ylitseen.

"Nähdään taistelutantereella", ja ilman sarkasmin häivääkään, hyvin hiljaa, miltein niin ettei silmiensä sisäpintaa katseleva Ichigo edes kuullut, Grimmjow lisäsi: "Rakas."

Mies oli poissa, ennen kuin Ichigo sai silmänsä avattua.

Arrancar oli noudattanut käskyjään ja särkenyt Ichigon, ja siinä samassa kaikki ihanat muistot ja hetket. Murskannut pojan sydämen kuten osan omastaankin.

Ichigo sulki silmänsä ja katosi tyhjään pimeyteen, mistä hän ei ehkä koskaan heräisi.

_Ehkä saan säästää edes osan sydämestäni, jos en taisteluumme koskaan ehtisi._

Kun viimeinenkin henkäys oli vedetty ja pojan henkipaine ilmasta kaikkosi, särkyi myös sydän piilotettu, syvälle haudattu.

_Ichigo. _

Sinihiuksinen arrancar kohtasi punaisena hohtavan auringonlaskun ja vannoitti.

_Vannon että Aizen oman kuolemantuomionsa näin kirjoitti._

Espadan kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin, kun hän mietti äskeistä tekoaan.

_Ja vielä jotenkin minä murskaan myös itseni sirpaleiksi._

Verinen taivas hänen lupauksensa kuuli ja katseli kuinka arrancar suruaan raivon muodossa toteutti.

Kaikki oli hajonnut palasiksi, pieniksi sirpaleiksi.


End file.
